Seven Years
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Things were no longer as they use to be. It had been seven years since the titans had an accident. Only two Titans know who they are and what happened seven years ago. RaexBB StarxRobin R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story! I just had to write it please let me know if you like it! This is for my friend WhiteRaven because she is awesomeness! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The city lay dark and quiet, a foggy mist covered the sleeping town; things were no longer as they use to be. It had been seven years since the titans had disbanded and went their own way and the city had never fully recovered from the loss. Crime rate was on the rise as banks were being robbed, people were being murdered and daily attacks on the city. The one question that was always on peoples minds was "What happened to the Teen Titans?"

A short woman walked down a dark alley way as her high heels clip clopped along the concrete floor, her just below shoulder-length black hair swayed left to right as she walked. She walked out of the alley and into the street as she stalked along the footpath in the early hours of the morning.

"What's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" A voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Waiting for you." She replied as a smirk came across her face.

"What did you want?" The voice replied as a tall man came out from the shadows.

"I need you're help, Robin." She said as she looked at the tall figure.

"Richard." He corrected as he looked at the curvy girl in front of him as she rolled her eyes.

"I want him back; I want him to remember me." She spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"Raven…"

"Rachel." She corrected as a smirk came across her face.

"You know he won't remember none of them do anymore." Richard sighed as he lent up against a brick wall.

"Why us? Why are we the only two that remember who we were?" Rachel asked as she walked towards the once boy wonder.

"We've been through this before Rache." Richard replied.

Rachel sighed as she looked up at him, he was tall; his bright blue eyes looked down at her big, indigo ones. He pushed himself off the wall as he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Wanna' grab a coffee?" He asked as he smiled down at her.

"I don't see why not." She answered giving him a small smile back up at him.

The pair started to walk towards one of the only coffee shops still open at this time of the morning. Robin and Raven had kept in contact ever since the day everything went wrong, they were the only two that could remember anything about their pasted and each other. The only ones that remembered what happened on that day, seven years ago.

_

* * *

_

Seven years ago

Raven sat curled up on the cream coloured lounge in the Teen Titans main room, a thick book rested on her lap as her eyes scanned over the pages as the fire place was burning brightly, warming the whole room. It was a cold winters' day as snowflakes fell delicately from the sky as they landed on the already snow covered land, Raven hated when it snowed, it was cold and wet, why would anyone love it?

"Good morning friend Raven!" Starfire cheered as she entered the warm common room.

"Morning." Raven grunted, not looking back at the alien princess, too engrossed in her book.

"It is the snowing! How glorious!" Starfire beamed, making her way towards the window.

Raven glanced up at the red head as she reached the window and looked outside of it, she watched as Starfire placed her small hand against the cold glass and let out a giggle. Raven rolled her eyes as she turned back to her book and continued reading.

"Morning Titans." Robin announced as the door swished open, reviling the leader.

"Good morning friend Robin!" Starfire replied turning her head to face him.

"Great day isn't it?" He asked smiling at her.

"I love the snow!" She giggled smiling back at him.

Raven rolled her eyes at their morning flirting ritual as she was once again interrupted from her book; she sighed as she slowly shut the book and placed it next to her. She placed her legs onto the floor as she pushed herself up off the lounge, stretching all of her body as she did.

"Morning Raven." Robin smiled as he was standing next to Starfire near the window.

Raven gave a slight nod in acknowledgment as she floated towards the kitchen, her eyes turned white as her hands had a dangerous black glow; she waved her hand in a short motion as the kettle switched itself on.

"Please Robin, what are we doing today?" Starfire asked as she looked at Robin with a look of affection.

"Whatever the day bring to us Star, but if there is no crime; how would you like to spend the day with me?" Robin asked as a small blush came across his face.

"Oh friend Robin, that would be glorious!" Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around Robin, hugging him.

Raven rolled her eyes again at the love fest that was playing out in front of her; she pulled out a small teacup as she placed it on the marbled bench as she began to look in the cupboards for her herbal tea. She pulled one tea bag out as she placed it into her teacup as she poured boiling hot water into it, steam came up from the cup as she place the kettle down and cupped her hands around the teacup.

"Do you want to join us, Raven?" Robin asked as he looked over towards the gothic girl.

"I hate snow." Raven stated simply as she sat down at the long kitchen table.

"Morning dudes!" Beastboy yelled as he burst through the door in dark green boxer shorts.

All three Titans looked up at the green changeling with three different expressions, Starfire giggled as she looked away, Raven rolled her eyes as she sipped on her herbal tea and Robin frowned as he shook his head.

"What?" Beastboy frowned as he looked at the three.

"Put on some clothes!" Robin stated as he pulled Starfire towards the huge lounge which took up most of the room.

Beastboy looked down at his dark green boxer shorts and smiled sheepishly then shrugged it off as he made his way towards the kitchen, he smiled as he saw Raven sitting at the table slowly sipping her tea.

"Morning Rae." He cooed as he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Morning BB." Raven replied in a mocking tone.

"How are you?" He asked, ignoring the obvious annoyed look on her face.

"I was good, before you all woke up." Raven replied turning her gaze towards the small green changeling.

"Aw come on Rae, you know you love me!" Beastboy grinned at her.

Raven frowned as she turned her gaze back to her teacup, she looked at the liquid that consumed the cup; a small blush ran across her cheeks as she swished around the light brown liquid inside her cup. Beastboy caught a sight of the blush as he gave a small smile, giving her a loving look behind her back.

"How long are you going to keep playing these games?" He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her back.

"I'm not going to let the others know!" She hissed back, not taking her eyes off the tea.

"Why? Are you embarrassed that you love me?" He asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"No." Raven replied as she looked up into his bright green eyes.

"Then what?" He asked staring back into her vibrant indigo eyes.

"I just.." Raven stopped as she let out a sigh. "I want it to just be us for awhile, without them knowing and being idiots about it."

"It's been ten months now Rae." Beastboy replied as he looked away from her.

"You know I love you, isn't that enough?" Raven whispered as she continued to look at him.

"It's more then enough." He replied with a smile as he turned back to her.

"Stop flirting you two." Cyborg smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dude we weren't flirting!" Beastboy lied as he got up and walked over to the fridge.

A loud sound began to run through the tower as Beastboy's groan was heard over the siren that ran through the tower.

"It's too early and I haven't eaten!" Beastboy growled as he slammed the fridge door shut.

The team ran towards the big computer as Robin began typing furiously to figure out what was attacking the town and where it was.

"I don't know who, but it's in the middle of the city." Robin stated as he turned to face his team.

"What you mean you don't know who it is?" Cyborg asked as he looked up at the huge computer screen as it flashed.

"Just get to the middle of the city, all go in the T-car I'll lead with the R-cycle understand?"

The group looked back at their leader with slight concern but nodded none the less, he gave them a sure nod back as he punched in some keys, turning the siren off.

"Titans go!"

Robin's R-cycle sped down the roads with the T-car right behind him, he came to a screeching holt as he's wheels left black tire marks along the road, the T-car stopped just next to him as all four doors opened as the teens inside flooded out.

"Ah, Titans." A dark voice snickered as he hid behind a black full face mask.

"Who are you?!" Robin yelled as he looked up at the stranger which stood on a small building in front of them.

"I am the one that will get rid of you're team, once and for all!" He replied as he jumped down from the building.

As he landed on the road the ground cracked around him, leaving a dent in the road. His silver metal suit protected his body as his dark black cape flew in the wind. The Titans stood in their fighting positions, ready to attack at anytime.

"You'll fail, just like everyone else who has ever tried to destroy us!" Robin yelled, staring at this masked stranger.

He began to laugh as he pulled out a strange looking object; it was small and oddly shaped as he pointed it right at Robin, the teens looked at him with confusion as none of them seemed to be able to move.

"But I won't fail; you see I have been planning this for years." His voice was dark and mysterious as he held onto the object.

"You won't win." Robin simply stated as he stood strong.

He put his large metal finger over a small red button as he pointed it at Robin he pushed it as he began to laugh, Ravens eyes widened as a weird dark ray flew at Robin. Raven grabbed a hold of Robin as they melted into the floor disappearing. Without realising that they were all in trouble Raven had saved Robin, as a huge explosion went through out the area.

Little did the two know that when they would find the other three Titans, they wouldn't know who they were or anything about the teen titans or their powers.

_

* * *

_

Present day

Rachel sat across from Richard as he was waving his hand in front of her face, she blinked as she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked with a slight frown on her face.

"You kind of spaced out." Richard replied as he took a sip of his hot cup of coffee.

"I was thinking about the day it happened. Funny thing is I can't remember what happened after I teleported you." Rachel said as she looked down at the wood stained table.

"Me either, I've been trying too but I just can't." Richard let out a sigh as he sunk into his chair.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to stop fighting crime?" Rachel asked in a quiet voice.

"Sometimes." Richard answered as he looked at the girl.

Rachel had changed in appearance to blend in more with citizens, she had dyed her just below shoulder length hair midnight black with slight purple streaks throughout; she had ditched her leotard and cape for normal clothes. She wore a knee length black skirt with a white shirt and black high heels, she was still small and curvy.

"Have you seen him lately?" Richard asked as he looked up at her.

"Yesterday." Rachel replied looking away from the now twenty-five year old.

Richard was taller but other then that he looked almost the same, he had black hair which he spiked, he was rather built and no longer wore a mask to hide his bright blue eyes.

"He doesn't even recognise you does he?" Richard asked as he watched the twenty four year olds face change.

"Not even a little." She answered as she sighed.

"It'll happen." Richard said positively as he put his hand on top of hers and held it.

"What about Star?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"I can't find her anywhere." Richard answered as he let go of her hand.

"Want to come back to mine?" Rachel asked as she pushed herself up of the chair.

"Sure." Richard replied as he dug into his back pocket for his wallet.

Richard stood up as he opened his wallet and pulled out a twenty and threw it on the small wooden table, he then followed Rachel out of the coffee shop. As soon as they were out the front of the small local coffee shop Rachel grabbed a hold of Richard and melted into the floor.

* * *

They reappeared in a small two bedroom apartment, it was a plain room with not too much in it, just essentials, Rachel flopped down onto the lounge as she looked up at Richard.

"I don't think we should have stopped fighting crime." Richard spoke as he sat down next to Rachel.

"Me either." Rachel sighed as she sunk more into the lounge.

"Why did we?"

"I really don't remember, I think it was just too hard."

Richard grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand as they sat there in silence, it was almost sunrise as Rachel looked out the small window that showed the outside of the city.

"What are you thinking? I know that look." Richard asked as he tugged gently on her hand, making her look at him.

"I think we should go back to helping people." Rachel replied as she looked at him.

"People won't be happy to have us back, we left for seven years." Richard ran his hand through his hair.

"We don't have to go back as Robin and Raven." Rachel sat up straight as it seemed like a light switch went off in her head.

"You mean use different names again?" Richard asked with slight confusion.

"Exactly!" Rachel got up off the lounge a little excited.

"I'm really out of shape Rae." Richard said hardly as excited.

"Oh come on Robin!" Rachel growled as she stared at him.

"We stoped for a reason Rae! We aren't much without the other three, it would be wrong without them!" Richard rubbed his forehead.

"They need us Rob!" Rachel yelled as her microwave surrounded in black energy just before it blew up. "It might help them remember…"

Richard looked up at the once gothic girl, now a beautiful woman and let out a sigh; maybe she was right, he slowly started to nod his head in agreement as she let out an excited squeal and hugged him tightly. It took the refrigerator to explode before Rachel let go and calmed herself.

"We are a little out of shape and we need new names, secret identities." Richard started, falling back into his leader routine.

"I'll be Layla." Rachel sighed as she slumped back onto the lounge next to Richard.

"Layla?" Richard asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Beastboy use to call me his dark beauty; that's what Layla means." Rachel replied as a blush creped across her cheeks.

"I'll be Nightwing." Richard smirked at the name as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'll get you a pillow and some blankets, Nightwing." Rachel laughed slightly as she got up off the lounge.

"Thanks Layla." Richard winked with a smile.

Rachel opened up her linen-press as she pulled out a blue blanket and a pillow, she smiled at what they had planned, they were going to be super heroes again they were going to save the day again and hopefully get the other Titans to remember them. She walked back into the lounge room and threw the blanket and pillow at Richard as it landed on his head.

"We start tomorrow." Rachel grinned as she walked out off the room as she heard Richard laugh.

* * *

The sun was now in the middle of the sky as the light shone into the small window onto Richards face, he growled as he rolled over to hide his face, Rachel walked out of her bed room in her purple silk pyjama pants and silk silver top, she used her powers to turn on the kettle, pull out a cup and put in a herbal tea bag into the cup.

"I have picked out my uniform!" Rachel announced loudly enough to wake Richard from his slumber.

Richard growled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes as they focused; he turned his head to look back at her, letting her know he was listening.

"It's like Starfire's but with shorts instead of a skirt and they are black with black gloves and combat boots." Rachel explained with an excited expression on her face.

Richard let out a small laugh as he stretched out over the lounge, Rachel used her powers to bring her cup of tea towards her, she then quickly made Richard a cup of coffee, getting the swing of her powers again as she finished and moved it towards him.

"Thanks." Richard took the cup of coffee and took a sip.

"You got you're uniform?" Rachel smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Yes." Richard nodded as he looked at her. "We're doing this for them."

"Get dressed, we're starting now." Rachel said as she got up and walked towards her room.

Rachel stood facing Richard in her new uniform, she tugged at the outfit as it showed a lot of skin more then she had first thought, her hair was up in a pony tail. Richard looked handsome in his new mysterious black body suit, he smiled at Rachel.

"You look good, nothing like Raven." He smiled as she frowned at him.

"I didn't look good as Raven?" She hissed as he let out another laugh.

"That's not what I meant." He answered still smiling.

"Where do we start?" Rachel asked in an uncomfortable voice as she tugged down on her shirt which showed off a good proportion of her small stomach.

"Where everyone attacks." Richard replied in a way that said 'duh'.

"The bank." Rachel rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Richard and melted into the floor.

* * *

They reappeared in the middle of the city, on top of a small building just out front of the most commonly robbed bank in the whole of jump city and of course, the alarms of the bank were ringing through the city. Rachel looked at Richard and took a deep breath.

"How do we do this?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Wing it?" Richard replied with a shrug.

"Oh that's just a wonderful plan!" Rachel hissed as she folded her arms.

"There they are let's go!" Richard yelled as he jumped off the building.

Rachel floated down after him as he landed on the ground in front of the escaping criminals who stopped in their tracks and looked at the duo.

"Get outta' our way!" One of the three males yelled as he held onto a huge sack of money.

"You're stealing days are over." Nightwing stated as Layla floated next to him.

"Oh come on, get outta' our way losers!" The second male yelled as he started to get angry.

"Layla, show these fools we aren't playing their little games." Nightwing looked at his partner, giving a slight nod.

Layla's eyes began to glow a dangerous white as her small hands began to be surrounded in black, she threw her hands in front of herself as the sacks of money was surrounded in a black energy as Layla ripped the money out of the thief's hands then brought them back to them.

"What the hell!" The first male yelled as he stared at Layla.

"Surrender now before you get hurt." Nightwing stared at the three males in front of him as he could tell they were scared.

The three looked at Layla and Nightwing, then looked at each other they panicked as they turned around and began to scatter, running away from them in all and every direction. Nightwing rolled his eyes as he pointed at two of them as Layla nodded and flew after them; Nightwing began to run after the third one as he pulled out a new updated version of his bird-a-rangs and threw it at the escaping criminal's feet. It spun towards him as it broke open and turned into a rope, it spun around his feet causing him to trip and fall onto the ground. Nightwing walked over to him as he picked him and by the shirt and carried him back to the bank, when he reached it Layla was holding the two other thief's using her powers as police arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Who are you?" One of the police men questioned Layla as he cuffed the two she was holding.

"I'm Layla and this is Nightwing, we are the new crime fighters." Layla stated as she smiled politely.

Nightwing threw the third thief in front of the police as he walked next to Layla, the police shook their hands as citizens around them began to clap and surround them. Layla looked around as she couldn't help but laugh and smile as Nightwing was getting details from police about other crimes.

"Wow you're amazing!"

"We have saviours!"

"Let's hear it for the heroes!"

Layla looked around at all the citizens cheering for her as her eyes fell upon a tall, musclier, green man staring at her, her heart leapt as she locked eyes with the green man.

"Beastboy.." She whispered as she slowly started to make her way towards him.

"Layla?" Nightwing called out as he watched her walk towards the crowed.

Layla ignored him as she walked up to the man as he looked down at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hi?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"I couldn't help but notice you're skin." Layla smiled at him as emotions and memories began to flood through her.

"I don't know why I have it or what's wrong with me." He replied as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm Rav…. Layla." Layla put her hand out for a hand shake.

"Garfield." He replied taking her hand to shake it.

As he took her hand a flash of images came into his head as he pulled his hand away, Layla looked at him with hopeful eyes as he stared down at her.

"Layla lets go!" Nightwing called out to her.

"Coming." Layla growled as she looked back at him for a second.

Layla turned back around to face him but he had gone, she felt her heart sink as she turned around and ran towards Nightwing as he looked at her strangely.

"He remembered me to some extent." Layla said sadly as she looked up at her friend.

"We will work on it Layla, don't worry." He pulled her into a hug as Layla teleported them as she melted into the ground.

**

* * *

**

Please review if you liked it!

**Charm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2, thanks to you guys for reviewing... i love you long time :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Layla smiled to herself as she looked around her small little apartment things were going to change and it was about time that they did.

"Well Rachel, how was that?" Richard asked as he slumped down onto her lounge.

"He remembered me for a second." Rachel whispered as she sat down next to him.

Richard looked at the once mysterious gothic girl that he could never quite get; he put his hand on her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How long were you two dating anyway, you never told us." Richard asked.

"We were going on eleven months, he wanted us to be open about our relationship but I just didn't feel comfortable yet." Rachel answered as she stared at the floor. "He thought I was embarrassed to be with him."

"Were you?"

"No!"

"Then…?"

"I wanted it just to be us, without the teasing I knew we would get from you lot." Rachel grumbled as she brushed through her hair with her fingers.

Richard sighed and shook his head, he wanted to tell her that they wouldn't have done that but he knew better then that. A loud ring began as Richard jumped up off the lounge in search of his phone, Rachel rolled her eyes as she picked it up off the coffee table and handed it to him; receiving a sheepish grin in return.

"Richard Grayson." Richard answered in a formal voice.

"Oo aren't we Mr Business." Rachel mocked.

"Argh I'll be right in just don't do anything else!" Richard hung up the phone and looked at Rachel

"Is there a problem?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"Yeah work related. Hey come over to mine to stay for a bit, I'll be done around ten and you can crash there for a bit."

"What's wrong with my place?" Rachel huffed as she folded her arms.

"Trust me?" Richard smiled as he handed her a piece of paper with his address on it.

Rachel snatched it with protest as Richard just smiled and made his own exit, Rachel watched as he left then just as the door clicked closed she let out a long sigh; she glanced down at the paper.

"That's in the rich district?" Rachel questioned only to herself.

She placed the small piece of paper onto the small wooden coffee table in front of the lounge, she got undress and threw on a purple mid drift tank top and shorts, she plonked herself back onto the lounge before lying down; she looked up at the ceiling as her mind began to wonder.

_

* * *

Raven sat on the big, cream titan lounge as she read one of her large books, the rain fell heavy outside and she could hear it bang against the roof and windows, she enjoyed the sound and smell of rain, the others had gone out to get movie and a pizza so she was surprised when she heard to doors to the main room swish open._

"_Hey Rae..." A small peep of a sound came from the green changeling._

"_Beastboy? What are you still doing here?" Raven asked in a slightly shocked voice._

"_I didn't want to go with the others you know?" Beastboy laugh nervously as he stood in the door way._

"_Right... Is there something you want?" Raven asked in a monotone after him just standing there._

_Beastboy hesitated but made his way over to the lounge, he plopped down next to Raven as she slowly put her book mark into her book, closed it and placed it beside her. If it had been anyone else she would have ignored them but it was Beastboy._

"_I have something to say…" Beastboy squeaked out as he stared out one of the big windows._

_Raven watched him for a moment then followed his gaze out the window and into the city, blanketed by the gray clouds and heavy rain. There was a long silence and both began to feel uncomfortable._

"_What is it Beastboy." Raven asked trying to sound annoyed._

_Beastboy took a deep breath and then turned to face the dark beauty, she looked back at him trying hard not to show any emotion towards him._

"_Look Raven I'm over hiding it. You can tease and torment me about this all you like but I love you! I've been in love with you for two years now and I'm done hiding it, I need to know if you love me too." Beastboy stared back out the window and held his breath._

"_Beastboy…" Raven said quietly as she continued to look at the green boy._

"_Shit I knew it. God dam it I'm an idiot!" Beastboy said angrily as he stood up and began to leave._

"_Beastboy…" Raven said again as she grabbed a hold of his hand to stop him from leaving._

_Beastboy froze at her touch, his heart was pounding one hundred miles an hour now and he couldn't move, she tugged slightly on his hand and in the movement he was sitting down beside her once more._

"_Why?" Raven asked quietly as she let go of his rough green hand._

"_Just do." He replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_I feel the same." Raven whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure if he heard her._

"_PIZZA TIME!" Cyborg yelled as he burst through the door._

_Beastboy just stared at Raven, a small blush ran across her face for just a second, long enough for him to see. Starfire and Robin came in behind Cyborg with big grins on their faces, Raven muttered 'idiots' just loud enough for them to hear as she got up off the lounge and move towards them, giving Beastboy the smallest smile. _

* * *

"Argh! Go away memories!" Rachel yelled out loud just before feeling like an idiot.

She took a deep breath before pushing herself up into a sitting position, she cupped her hands over her face and sat in silence; she had been having these memories for some time now, they felt so real that it was more like torture then anything positive.

"Why do this to yourself Raven?" Rachel began talking to herself before realising and lightly slapping herself.

There was a small knock on the door, Rachel jumped at the sound before thinking Richard had forgotten something and swiftly moving towards the door and whipping it open. Rachel gasped as she looked at the person standing in front of her.

"Starfire?" Rachel whispered as she looked at the once alien princess.

"Raven…" Starfire spoke softy with a smile.

"What? Raven? Do… Do you remember me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Can I come in, friend?" Starfire smiled once again.

Rachel stepped aside as Starfire glided in and looked around the tiny apartment, it was quite cosy and very Raven, Starfire smiled at this.

"Do you remember me?" Rachel asked again, letting out a breath as if she had been holding it.

"I didn't for a long time." Starfire replied as she sat down on the small lounge.

Rachel didn't speak she just shut the door slowly then made her way towards the lounge, was this really Starfire? She was in a business outfit with stockings and high heels, her hair was up in a bun and her face was done up.

"Seven years it's been correct? Well everything just flooded back to me when I saw you and…" Starfire stopped and looked towards the carpet floor.

"Richard?" Rachel finished for her.

"Yes… Richard, it was so odd that I couldn't remember anything from my life before that day seven years ago, then I see you and Robin, or should I say Layla and Nightwing?" Starfire seemed to spit out the names as she wrinkled her nose.

"We couldn't take our old names, we we're lost after we lost you three." Rachel retorted defensively but deep down she hated herself for giving up.

"Oh Raven I have missed you!" Starfire let out a cry as she pulled Rachel into a hug.

Rachel groaned and hugged the girl back; she had missed her so much even though she refused to show it.

"Why now? Why remember now?" Rachel whispered as they both let go of each other.

"I was watching you… and Robin on the television and when it showed a close up of your faces I just… I don't know how to explain." Starfire replied as she sighed.

"Star… What happened?" Rachel whispered as she looked into the alien princess' eyes.

"I don't remember much about that day just that after you had saved Robin there was a bright light; I remember Cyborg and Beastboy standing in front of me to protect me… Then nothing." Starfire clenched her fists for a second before calming.

"I'm heading over to Richards now… Please Star… come back to us." Rachel whispered the last part as if too afraid to ask her to dump her new life.

Starfire smiled up at Rachel who was looking hopefully back at her, she jumped up and hugged her giggling as she did.

"I was hoping you would ask that! How is Robin? Does he still talk about me…?" Starfire stopped hugging at that point and then looked up at Rachel with tears.

"What?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Does he still love me…?" Starfire asked as a tear slowly slid down her soft cheeks.

"He hasn't stopped thinking about you Star." Rachel replied with a tiny smile.

Rachel and Starfire talked for a few hours before leaving for Richard's place, Starfire had made quite a life for herself while the years passed, Rachel was impressed and smiled at the woman she had grown into, Rachel also talk about what she had been doing and confessed to Starfire about the romance Beastboy and herself were hiding from everyone before the accident; This caused Starfire to squeal very loudly and a bone crushing hug. After they had finished their talk Rachel packed a small bag, grabbed the piece of paper on the table and made her way out the door with Starfire not far behind.

"This can't be it." Rachel said in a monotone as she stared at the mansion in front of her.

"It is the right address." Starfire replied with an excited tone to her voice.

"Is there something I can do for you ladies?" A voice came from behind them cause Starfire to jump.

"Umm we are friends of Ric…" Rachel turned around and as she did she saw the figure in front of her.

"Cybo-"

Rachel nudged Starfire hard causing her to squeal out in pain; Rachel looked at the half man half machine and thought how dare Richard not tell her about him.

"We are here for Richard Grayson." Rachel said formally as she pointed to the house. "This house, is it his?"

"Yes." Cyborg replied briefly.

"Can we go in then Mr…?"

"Stone." He replied not really looking at them.

"Right um, we'll just go in now Mr Stone." Starfire said slowly as Rachel pulled her towards the giant house.

"I'll inform Mr Grayson that two girls are here to see him."

"Just me… Rachel, please don't mention this girl… She's a surprise." Rachel said as Mr Stone just gave a nod.

The two girls walked through the big white gates and up the driveway, the house was huge and a stunner to look at, both girls couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the gardens and statues that lay scattered throughout the garden. All of a sudden the large white front door opened.

"Ah Rache you're early for once…" Richard stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Starfire.

"I found a stray…" Rachel made a small joke as she nudged Starfire a little closer.

"Does… Does she…"

"I do…" Starfire whispered as she gave him a small smile.

"Star…" Richard almost laughed out as he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"She saw us on TV and remembered us… Why is Cyborg working here and you didn't tell me?" Rachel had remembered Cyborg half way through her sentence.

Richard didn't answer and he just held Starfire in his arms, it had almost been like the last seven years never happened, they just stared into each others eyes as Rachel sighed.

"I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a few hours." Rachel said as she turned around.

"Are you sure Rache?" Richard asked not taking his eyes of his sweetheart.

"You're making me sick anyway." Rachel replied in a monotone as she walked back down the driveway.

Rachel walked along the concrete footpath feeling a little bit jealous of Richard and Starfire, it wasn't until a traffic light blew up behind her that made her take a deep breath and calm down. She pulled off one of the elastics off from around her wrist and messily tied up her hair into a pony tail, she began to jog, jog off the anger she felt about what happened that day, jog off the jealousy she was feeling over Starfire and Richard, jog off all feelings before she blew up the whole city.

"Hey watch-"

Rachel had been too involved in her thoughts and keeping them calm that she hadn't realised the people that she was passing, nor had she realised how fast she had been running. She had tripped and fallen flat down, scrapping every part of her body that had been touched by the concrete.

"Shit, ouch. I'm sorry." Rachel groaned out as she couldn't move, she hadn't been battered like this for quite a while.

"No I'm sorry." The familiar voice replied as he bent down to her.

Rachel realised that she had crashed into the one and only Beastboy, she couldn't believe that this had happened, was this fate? She growled at the thought of 'fate' and looked up at him.

"Can I help you up?" He asked sweetly as a smile flashed across his face.

"Um I don't think I can move." Rachel hissed at the sign of weakness.

Beastboy laughed and carefully picked Rachel up off her stomach and onto her feet, Rachel let out a sharp hiss as he put her down, she had been running faster then she or he realised and was bleeding pretty heavily.

"Holy crap dude I have to take you to the hospital." Beastboy said franticly as he picked her up in his arms.

Rachel's mind went crazy as he touched her…

* * *

"_You're such an idiot." Raven let out a small laugh as she watched Beastboy 'workout'_

"_That's why you find me so attractive."_ _Beastboy replied cockily flexing his muscles._

"_Come on then muscle man lets battle." Raven teased as she popped up her hood._

"_Are you kidding? I'm not going to hurt you!" Beastboy protested._

"_Oh come on it's not like we are fighting to the death." Raven smiled slightly as he sighed._

"_Alright then."_

_Raven smirked as she levitated into the air; Beastboy morphed into a tiger as he slid into the shadows, Raven flew through the obstacle coarse keeping her eyes open for Beastboy. Beastboy growled as he leaped out of his hiding place and pounced at Raven, she had seen him just too late to get out of his way, Beastboy accidently used his claws all down the left side of her body, she fell to the ground as Beastboy's eyes widened._

"_Oh my god Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he ran to her side and picked her up in his arms._

"_Argh good aim there BB." Raven said softly trying not to show the pain._

"_I thought you were going to move outta the way!" Beastboy said franticly._

"_Its okay I should have." Raven half smiled as the blood began to pour out of the deep wounds._

"_I never want to hurt you!" Beastboy held her tightly in his arms._

"_Get over it." Raven said in a joking tone, not seeming to care as much._

* * *

A traffic light blew up bringing Rachel back into reality, Beastboy quickly put her into his car before she could realise and object he was already driving her to the hospital.

"I really don't need to go to the hospital Bea… Argh." Rachel clenched onto her stomach as she bled.

"My name is Garfield and I'm going to get you there!" He persisted as he sped down the lane way.

Rachel stared at him with a small smile that is until the pain set in; she wasn't use to being thrown here and there or hurting herself this badly because her body had become softer with the less she used her powers. She couldn't heal because she hadn't done it for years, nor could she in front of him. She couldn't understand why there was so much blood; she started looking around her stomach not only did she realise she had opened one of her large scars from the time Beastboy had accidently attacked her but she had also fallen onto glass, one rather big piece in particular.

"Shit." Rachel moaned as she ran her hand over the large chunk.

"Holy shit!" Garfield yelled as he looked at her, making the car swerve.

"Where the hell did the glass come from?" Rachel hissed at her stupidness not to notice.

"Ah I was cleaning out my truck and some of my mates had been drinking, oh god I'm so sorry!" Garfield was now going 110 kilometres down a 60k road.

"I don't…"

Rachel began to feel all the energy in her body drain out of her; she could feel the blood leaving her body at a fast rate and began to feel faint. Had her body really gotten so unused to being battered and beaten?

"Hey! No dude! Stay awake!" Garfield yelled as he sped faster.

"Argh…" Rachel growled as she grabbed onto his arm.

Rachel felt her consciousness slip away as she focused all her energy on breathing, which felt rather painful at this time. Idiot! Was what her brain kept yelling, how could she be that stupid? She could barely hear what Garfield was yelling in the background, then…

* * *

"_You sure you're okay?" Beastboy asked as he brushed back her short purple hair._

"_You got me pretty good yes but, I am a healer you know." Raven gave a small smirk as she finished cleaning herself up._

"_I'm just glad I didn't kill you" Beastboy joked rubbing the back of his head._

"_You never could." Raven smiled._

"_You can see the scars?" Beastboy asked as he ran his fingers gently across them._

"_I'm not wonder woman." Raven joked as she kicked him playfully._

"_You're my wonder woman." Beastboy grinned as he raised his eyebrows._

"_Can you get any lamer?" Raven said in a monotone glaring at him._

"_Aw come on Rae." Beastboy grinned just before he leaned down and kissed her side stomach scar._

_Raven jumped in surprise as he kissed her lightly, he began to kiss all the way down her scars she breathed deeply as the lamp next to her bed blew up causing them both to jump._

"_Spoil sport" Beastboy whispered smiling at her. "I love you Raven…"_

* * *

"Rachel?!"

Rachel growled as her eyes flickered open, the first thing she saw was a white tiled ceiling then Richard's face which made her frowned then next to him was Starfire who had a smile from ear to ear.

"Rachel you have awoken!" Starfire squealed as she pulled her into a hug.

"ARGH!" Rachel yelled as Starfire quickly let her go.

"I'm sorry!" Starfire squeaked.

"You doin' alright there kid?" Richard teased as he smiled at her.

"What happened?" Rachel moaned as her stomach began to feel sharp again.

"You fell over landing on some bottles causing them to shatter and go into your body. You punctured you're lung too" Starfire replied quietly before adding "This young man rushed you too the hospital, Garfield I believe"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked to her left, there he was, sitting and waiting for her to wake up, and she made herself look like so much of a girly fool.

"How are you feeling?" Garfield asked with concern in his voice.

"How is your car?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"Bit bloody but nothing I can't clean" Garfield smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry I ruined it…"

"Nah just glad I didn't kill you." He joked rubbing the back of his head.

"…You never could." Rachel whispered under her breath.

"Huh... Got a strange sense of déjà vu, anyway I just want to see if you were okay." Garfield rubbed the back of his head before looking up at Richard and Starfire.

"Hey Star lets go grab a coffee." Richard smirked at Rachel before dragging Star out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Garfield sighed as he looked up at her.

"Hey I'm fine, don't worry." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Hey can I have your number?" Garfield laughed uncomfortably.

"Mine?" Rachel asked regretting it as soon as she asked.

"Yeah I want to apologise with lunch or dinner sometime." Garfield replied with a slight laugh.

"It was my fault." Rachel stated simply.

"Well maybe I'd just like a date." Garfield flash a smile at her making her blush.

"Yeah fine." Rachel took his Iphone and entered her number.

"I'll call you." Garfield smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Oh god what am I doing." Rachel growled to herself.

Rachel pulled herself up off the bed growling and groaning every movement, she was finally standing when Richard and Starfire walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Richard growled at her.

"God I don't need to be here I can heal at home." Rachel replied as she grabbed onto her stomach.

"Alright let's go." Richard sighed as he went over to Rachel and gently picked her up.

"Sorry I ruined you're reunion." Rachel muttered as Richard laughed and carried her out with Starfire following closely behind.

Richard had his staff get Rachel's guest room ready before they arrived so when Richard got them home he carried her right to bed as she protested the whole way. He carried her into the large guest room, it was so large it could fit Rachel's whole apartment in it and still have room. It was painted a light pink and the furniture was a dark wooden colour, there were large windows on the left side of the room and giant bookcases on the opposite side. The bed sat in the middle of the room and mounted on the wall in front of it was a flat screen plasma TV, he put Rachel on the bed and sat next to her.

"Gee Robin, I might never leave." Rachel smiled at him as she tried to glance over to the bookcases.

"Richard." Richard replied with a smirk.

"Would it be so bad to go back to Robin and Raven?" Rachel asked.

"For now, yes I think so." Richard replied as he pulled the covers over Rachel. "Rest."

Rachel went to protest but Richard put up his hand to silence her, she glared in return but he just waved goodbye and walked out of the room. Rachel sighed as she began to feel tired, then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Hey Rae, how are you feeling today?" Beastboy cooed as he walked into her room._

"_Argh BB go away!" Raven hissed as she pulled the covers over her head._

"_Awe come on Rae I'm just here because I care." Beastboy teased a little._

"_Care a little less." Raven grumbled from under the blankets._

_Beastboy slowly sat down on her soft silky bed and put his hand on her, he wanted her to be okay, she was rarely sick and it had been a week now._

"_I'm worried about you is all Rae…" Beastboy whispered as he stroked what he thought was her head under all the blankets._

"_I'm fine BB." Raven replied as she pulled down the blankets so he could see her face._

_She was paler then normal and she had bags under her eyes, he felt her forehead and she was burning up, her hair was a mess and it was a strange and rare site._

"_You're burning up baby." He said softly as he hopped up to fetch a wet cloth._

"_Baby? Yeah I don't think so." Raven growled as she pulled the blankets back over her face._

_Beastboy pulled down the blankets and place the cool wet cloth over her forehead then just smiled at her._

"_I'll tell you what." Beastboy grinned._

"_What?" Raven replied in a less amused voice._

"_Yeah I want to apologise with lunch or dinner sometime."_

"_It's my fault I got sick…"_

"_Well maybe I'd just like a date."_

* * *

Rachel jerked awake at the memory just before the pain hit her.

"Awe, God!" Rachel cursed as she fell back down. "… He has to remember…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter, its more of a 'get the new story line kind of thing going' so its not that long. Please review! **

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Rachel couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned as much as she could without causing too much pain, she let out a sigh as she thought about what had happened and how she alone could have stopped it. Every day since that day she had blamed herself for not saving the other three, not realising that it was a bigger threat then just to Richard. She then thought about how pathetic she had become when it came to her bodies ability to withstand beatings, she looked down at her stomach and then to the undersides of her arms which were covered in scraps and scratches, she stared at her left arm with such intensity that her eyes began to glow light blue very, very slowly her left arm wounds began to heal and disappear. Rachel managed to get half way down her left arm before she could no longer keep the momentum going.

"Useless." Rachel sighed as she looked around the darkened room.

All of a sudden a low buzzing noise came from the dresser just beside Rachel's bed, she slowly began to pull herself up into a sitting position; it was her phone informing her she had a message. Rachel frowned as she opened the message:

**Hi... I hope this is Rachel and you didnt just give me a bum num. This might sound odd but I cant stop worryin' bout u since I almost killed u today, I hope ur doing ok… Btw this is Garfield... In case u didn't know.**

Rachel had a small blush run across her cheeks but stopped as fast as she could, she didn't want to blow up something in Richard's amazing house. She reread the message three times before deciding to reply.

**Hi… This is Rachel… Um don't worry I'm fine and you didn't almost kill me, I'm healing already… Oh and out of hospital so you don't need to worry about me… I'm okay.**

As soon as Rachel pressed send she wished she didn't, she threw her phone onto the bed and muttered curses to herself and about how stupid she was to reply like a stupid girl. But when her phone buzzed again she felt her heart beat race.

"Idiot…" She whispered to herself

**Ah awesome that u didnt give me a bum num! Dude I cant believe ur out of hospital already but that Richard dude said you wouldnt want 2 stay, he also gave me his address said u were crashin' there and I could come visit u 2moz… but only if tats ok with u.**

"Richard…" Rachel gritted through her teeth as she sighed.

**Sure… I guess you can come see me tomorrow…**

Rachel felt like an idiot for doing this, was she falling for him all over again? No she still loved BB… this was her BB and he wanted to see her, what if he was remembering everything in tiny pieces? Rachel began to feel tired all over again; she collapsed back down onto the soft pillows and shut her eyes.

_Raven walked into Beastboy's room in the early morning hours, his room was a pigsty but she didn't mind anymore, at first she tried to get him to clean up but it was just who he was…and she loved who he was. She slid into his bed and felt his warm body up against her freezing cold one, this jolted him awake almost terrified._

* * *

"_It's me!" Raven hissed into his ear._

"_Raven? What's the bloody time?" Beastboy mumbled as he turned to face her._

"_Um too early I just couldn't sleep anymore so I came in here." Raven felt a little stupid for falling in love with a boy like this, but she couldn't help it._

"_Well I'm not going to complain." Beastboy yawned out as he slid his arms around to hug her._

"_Better not…" Raven replied in a monotone._

"_Nah Rae… there is something bout' you that just lures me in, no matter what happens or where we are… I will find you and want to be around you… You just have that affect on me… I just have a need to be around you…" and with that Beastboy fell back asleep._

* * *

"Good afternoon Raven!" Starfire cheered as she burst into the room.

Rachel jumped awake giving a cry of pain as she did; she looked up and glared at Starfire who sheepishly grinned.

"I apologise Raven! You are normally up by the crack of dawn and it is mid afternoon." Starfire talked as she made her way over to Rachel.

"It's mid afternoon?" Rachel growled as she patted around her on the bed, trying to find her phone.

"Yes friend." Starfire said as she picked up the small phone that was lying on the bed and passed it to Rachel.

**Hi Rachel just thought I'd give a buzz and let you no that I am omw. See ya soon dude!**

"Star what is omw?" Rachel gave Star a confused look.

"It means on my way." Starfire replied with a little giggle.

"… Beastboy is on his way." Rachel sighed as she pulled the sheets off of her.

"Friend Raven you must stay in bed!" Starfire stated as she frowned.

"Did you not hear me?" Rachel protested as she went to move.

Rachel felt the sharpest pain she had ever felt, she let out a gasp as she put her hand onto her stomach as she took deep breaths, she took her hand away too look at it, as she feared blood was covering her hand. Rachel threw the blankets back over herself hoping Starfire wouldn't notice.

"You're right I should stay in bed… just let him in when he gets here. Oh and please don't call me Raven when he's around… I'm just Rachel."

Starfire grinned as she nodded happily before floating out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Rachel pulled the sheets back off herself as she examined the wounds, she was bleeding quite a lot once again as she cursed as she began trying to get up.

"Give me a break!" Rachel yelled angrily as she got to her feet.

"Rachel! Garfield is here!" Starfire called out through the house.

Rachel could hear Starfire giving him instructions to get to her room then him thanking her, she tried to move as fast as she could to grab something to cover the blood stains, but she couldn't move fast enough as the door swung open he walked him.

"Holy shit what happened? Garfield yelled panicked as he ran over to her.

"Hey don't worry I just need to recover it." Rachel tried hard not to make eye contact with him and keep her emotions in check.

"Can I help?" Garfield asked as he looked at her wounds.

"You could shut the door for me." Rachel replied trying hard not to blush.

Garfield nodded as he made his way over to shut the door, Rachel pulled out a long sleeved blank top and black shorts as well as a bandage to cover her wounds, she struggled over to the bed and threw the clothes down onto it.

"Mm maybe I should do this on my own…" Rachel said slightly embarrassed. "We barely know each other…."

"You know what's strange?" Garfield replied in a form of a question.

"What?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel so strongly connected too you, yet I don't know you. Dude that's totally strange isn't it?" Garfield laughed uncomfortably as he shifted on his feet.

"No… I know how you feel." Rachel replied quietly.

Rachel turned her back on Garfield and pulled up her top slightly, she began to unwrap her old bandages and throw them onto a pile on the floor.

"You can wait outside…" Rachel stated as she looked back at him.

"Oh dude sorry!" He laughed uncomfortably again. "How bouts I go tell that chick Star that you need her help…"

"No… really its fine I'll be done in no time." Rachel replied as she gave a small smile.

Garfield nodded and grinned back, he opened the door and walked out it, shutting it silently behind him, Rachel's eyes began to glow an electric white as she used her powers to unwrap and rewrap her wounds, she then carefully got dressed trying not to reopen the wound.

"Erm, come back now." Rachel said just loud enough for him to hear.

Garfield walked in with a smile on his face as Rachel slowly climbed back into her large soft bed; he made his way back over to her as he pulled up a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Garfield asked as he sat down on the chair beside her.

"Never better." Rachel replied sarcastically as she looked away from him.

"I just feel so guilty about what happened." He looked at her and gave her a small smile, but not a happy smile.

"Don't worry about it… You know you saved my life…" Rachel replied almost in a whole mumble.

"Does it seem weird I'm here?" Garfield asked quietly as he fiddled with his fingers.

"A little…" Rachel lied as she watched his fingers as well.

"I'm not normally this good with girls…" Garfield let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Good?" Rachel said in a low teasing tone as she flashed him a small smile.

"Well you know, so forward."

"Whys that?" Rachel asked with the smallest hint of excitement to her voice.

"Well for one, most people don't talk to me." Garfield started as he took a quick glance at Rachel who gave him a look as if to say why?

"Cause I'm different I guess?" Garfield let out a laugh.

"You seem fine to me." Rachel replied in a monotone.

"My skin has to do with it the most." Garfield looked down at his arms before letting out a sigh.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Yeah I could tell that." Garfield quickly spoke after her, not giving her a chance to say anything else.

* * *

There was a small knock on Rachel's door as they both turned to look at it; Rachel mumbled a 'come in' as the large white door creaked open. Richard walked in with a man following closely behind him; he was an average height and build with short brown hair and green eyes; he wore a long white jacket which Rachel immediately growl at Richard.

"That better not be what I think it is." Rachel spat as Richard let out a slight laugh.

"Yes Rachel it's a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor." Rachel replied sharply.

"Hm it's Garfield right? Do you mind if I have a moment with Rachel?" Richard asked very politely as he turned to the young man.

"Oh right not at all." Garfield answered as he jumped to his feet.

"Star is in the kitchen which is down the hall and to your left, let her get you a drink."

Garfield nodded as Richard nodded once back in a guys' way, Garfield left the room shutting the door as he did so. Rachel glared back at Richard as the doctor made his way over to Rachel's side.

"I know you think you don't need a doctor Rachel but we do have work to do, if you catch my drift." Richard spoke sternly as he looked down at Rachel.

"I'm healing." Rachel replied stubbornly.

"No doubt you are but I still want you checked out." Richard was back to his leader type role, making sure she was healing okay.

"Well she does seem to be healing at a fast rate." The doctor announced clearly as he turned to Richard.

"I still want her to take these though." He added as he pulled out a small yellow pad and a blue pen as he began to write.

"What are 'these'?" Rachel asked as she tried to see what he was writing.

"They are just a little something to numb the pain." The doctor answered flashing her a small smile.

"Thanks I guess, Richard can I talk to you for a moment?" Rachel thanked the doctor with a handshake then turned her gaze to Richard.

"Sure." Richard walked the doctor too the door and thanked him again before letting him out.

"Can I fight if I take these?" Rachel asked as Richard walked back over to her.

"We'll have to see, I'll go pick them up after we have finished." Richard sat down next to her on the bed and took a hold of her hand.

"Is Starfire staying with us?" Rachel asked with slight hope in her voice.

"Yes she is she has been trying to figure out a new name and uniform for herself." Richard chuckled lightly.

"Are you two….?"

"Back together? I guess you could say that."

"I'm happy for you."

Richard smiled as he gave her a big hug, Rachel was happy that Starfire and Richard could make it work between them even after all these years of being apart. There was another knock on the door as Richard let go of Rachel and made his way towards the door. He opened the door as Garfield stood on the other side, Garfield was not much taller then Richard and he was well built; if he wasn't green Richard may not have ever known that this was Beastboy.

"She's all yours." Richard said in a teasing tone as he glanced back at Rachel smirking.

Rachel rolled her bright indigo eyes as Garfield just nodded at Richard before walking back into the large elegant room. He sat back down next to Rachel as she looked at him.

"Did you find the kitchen alright?" She asked in a low voice, feeling stupid for being so mushy around him.

"Yeah, you're brother has a nice house." Garfield replied as Rachel let out a small laugh.

"He's not my brother well he is in a sense I guess, we've just been good friends for a long time." Rachel looked over at Garfield as he looked back at her; his eyes were so bright and lively.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I've got a job in twenty minutes and I need to get a move on…" Garfield couldn't really take his eyes off the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"Oh… What do you do?" Rachel asked as she tore her eyes away from him.

"I'm a builder." He replied standing up as he spoke.

"Oh." Was all Rachel could manage to say, she wanted him to stay.

"Hey I'll call you about that date." Garfield flashed a toothy smile at her before making his way towards the door.

"Bye…" Rachel said in the smallest voice as she watched him leave.

"Catch ya'." He smiled just before closing the door behind him.

Rachel let the smallest sigh escape her lips as she sat just staring at the door that her former lover had just exited from, her mind was racing at the possibilities that could come from this but her heart was crying for him to remember her, to remember them and what they meant to each other.

She felt stupid for letting herself fall into this; she moved her left arm back up in front of herself and concentrated as her eyes turned light blue as she slowly but surely healed the last of her remaining wounds on her left arm. She sighed as she felt pain flare up into her stomach wound, it hurt so much as she let out a growl and hunched over to clutch her stomach she called out for Starfire, then Richard, she pleaded for someone to help but then the next thing she blanked out.

* * *

_"Hey Raven." Beastboy cooed as he walked swiftly into her room._

_Raven looked up at the green boy walking into her room as she sat snuggled up on her window seat reading a new book her had just bought her._

_"Do you like it?" He questioned hopefully, taking his seat just next to her._

_"I love it so far." Raven replied with a small smile, placing her bookmark in her book before gently shutting it._

_"Oh good cause I was in the book store for almost an hour!" Beastboy grinned his goofy grin at her which caused her to let out a light laugh._

_"It's wonderful, thank you." A crimson red blush ran across Raven's face which cause Beastboy to grin wider.  
_

* * *

"Rachel Roth? Can you hear me?" A strange unfamiliar voice called out to a groggy Rachel as her head spun.

"Where am I?" Rachel sighed out but pain stung through her body as she did so causing her to tense.

"You're at Jump Hospital Miss; you have some internal bleeding that we need to stop right away." Rachel opened her eyes to see a young nurse looking down at her.

"No I'm fine." Rachel growled pulling herself up into a sitting position, hissing with pain as she did so.

"Please Miss you need to lay down and calm down." The nurse persisted taking a hold of Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel went to protest but the pain became unbearable, she sigh just before collapsing back down onto the small medical bed, she heard people chatter all around her and occasionally a doctor or nurse would come up to her and prod her somewhere. This was ridicules! It was a little fall why was it causing so much pain? She turned her head to the side and let out a groan of pain, that is until she saw Red X standing outside her room looking in which caused her to whoosh into a sitting position in surprise, but due to the pain, she fell back down onto the bed.

He held up something and for a minute Rachel struggled to see what it was, then she realized it looked exactly like the bottles she had crashed into after running into Beastboy… Then in an instant her disappeared.

"What exactly is wrong with me?" Rachel called out suddenly, pulling the closest nurse to her side.

"Um we aren't too sure at the moment Miss." The nurse nervously squeaked out, Rachel had guessed she grabbed an intern.

"Call Richard Grayson." She growled out lowly too the intern, hoping to scare her into doing so.

"Um… Y… Yes of course Miss." She replied pulling away from Rachel and exiting the room.

"We have to go into surgery now." The doctor in the room called out, Rachel couldn't really see him as every moment hurt.

Rachel went to protest once again but a male nurse placed a breathing mask over her face, Rachel could smell the strawberry gas that was pouring into her as her eyes felt heavily.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Richard Grayson's voice rang through her eyes as a small smile curved its way onto her face.

"Richard." She sighed out happily taking a minute or two too open her eyes.

"Friend you have awoken!" Starfire clapped her hands joyously with a large smile on her face.

"I saw X." Rachel said quietly looking up at Richard as she watched his face change.

"Where?"

"Just outside my room before I went into 'surgery' he was holding up a bottle that looked like the bottles around Garfield's car that day…"

"Why would he be here friends?" Starfire questioned looking between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Rachel… Use your powers." His voice was low and barely audible but she got what he wanted.

Rachel held her hand out in front of her as her face folded into a frown, then nothing, she tried again, but nothing. Rachel looked up at Richard as a worried look flashed through both their faces.

"He took my powers…"


End file.
